


Like A Stone

by CaesarVulpes



Series: Light My Way [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Breakup Fic, Crying, Gen, I continue to name fics after Audioslave songs, M/M, Whump, like hella whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is leaving, and Jonathan has no right to stop him.</p><p>(Prequel to Shadow on the Sun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Stone

 “Please,” he says, and that’s all he can say, all he can think. “Please.”

Eddie looks at him with something like pity, or grief, or anger, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. But he doesn’t put down his bag, only shakes his head.

“Please, you _can’t_.” He sinks to his knees, hot tears stinging his face. “Please, Eddie, I love you.”

Eddie’s lip trembles, but they both know he won’t cave. Not for this. The ring of bruises around his throat is too fresh, too raw. Too real.

“I’m sorry, please, _please._ ” Jonathan’s rocking in place now, sobs tearing through him. “Please, I love you so much, I’m so sorry, please.”

Eddie just shakes his head again, turns away and heads for the door. Jonathan wants to scream for him to come back, his body aching to seize him, his hands shaking with the need to reach out. Wild ideas flash unbidden through his mind, of grabbing him now and locking him away, of chaining him up somewhere safe and hidden. Eddie wouldn’t even have to love him anymore, just stay.

God, if he would just _stay._

He buries his head in his hands, clutches at his hair. A wail goes up in him like a siren, like the roaring of a wave. It doesn’t escape him, he doesn’t let it, only curls in on himself and sobs pathetically. He doesn’t deserve Edward’s pity, doesn’t deserve to guilt him out of this. He deserves to be alone, but god, listening to his steps is agony.

When the door closes it sounds like the practiced fall of an executioner’s blade. He wishes it was.


End file.
